


Honeymoon

by NidoranDuran



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erhard and Rosalie begin their honeymoon and share a sweet first time together. Commissioned by Grayjack, who owns both PCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

The electric sensation of the newlywed lovers had not lessened at all throughout the day, and as Rosalie fell back onto the bed, the Miqo'te gently bouncing against the soft mattress, it seemed that they could only get even more excited from there, their entire lives ahead of them but the immediate focus certainly being on their night. Erhard was quick to follow, gently lying atop his wife--a sentence that sent a shiver up his spine at the realization it was done and that she was indeed now his bride for life--and bearing soft kisses down onto her. He was careful to be easy with her, a little nervous about their first time and about getting too rough with her, himself a fierce dragoon, compared to her slight frame and her scholarly nature. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do.

The Ceremony of Eternal bonding was something the unconventional couple had been looking forward to for what felt like an eternity, especially given the fact Erhard couldn't bring himself to agree to a first time her until they had gotten married. He was simply too nervous to do anything, hoping to delay it as much as possible; no matter how many times the mage told him she loved him, it was still a frightening prospect. He certainly didn't look it--a tall and handsome black-haired Hyur whose body certainly got across his job as a dragoon, muscular and well-defined--but he was incredibly shy around cute girls, and there was none cuter in all the world than Rosalie, short and adorable with white hair tied back into two ponytails, bookish and surprisingly less demure than she seemed.

Kisses were nothing new for them, even in bed--they slept together quite often as their relationship grew more intimate and close--but the passion fueling them was like nothing they had ever felt before. Hands ran aimlessly along flesh, mapping out the other's bodies with their fingertips as they made out, a strange mix of impatience and slowness that they could barely comprehend; they wanted more of each other and nothing would stop them, but they also wanted to bask in the moment and the passion, rather than hurry into their first times. With their honeymoon ahead of them--a theoretically endless affair given their careers as adventurers--it seemed like they had all the time in the world, and they wanted to make it last.

“I love you,” was whispered into the other's lip quite a lot, slipping out amid soft moans and whispers of other similar sentiments. No, they had not said it enough times during the day, during the ceremony, all the way back home. They certainly had. And yet, it didn't feel worn out or any less sweet than it was the first hundred times they'd said it to each other. That was how they knew it was real, that this was the truest and purest love they could have possibly found.

Rosalie was the first one to decide she'd had her fill of kisses. Well, that wasn't quite accurate; she wanted to kiss him plenty more, she merely wanted more than that. She knew she would be, that her husband would inevitably be nervous, try to stall and linger too long on her lips where she wanted something else entirely to be given attention instead. “Roll over,” she whispered, fingers running through his hair, and he did precisely as asked. She went with him, settling comfortably atop the love of her life and peppering him with more kisses, not wanting to spring her surprise upon him immediately.

The cocky Miqo'te used her craftiness to her advantage, slowly urging Erhard up along the bed, and slowly he worked his way toward the pillow, resting his head on it, strong enough to drag her with little effort along atop him until they were full on the bed, where previously his legs had been dangling off the edge of it; she wanted him in the most comfortable position possible for what she had in mind, hoping that a little forwardness would help weather away the last shreds of nervousness that kept him blushing and uneasy beneath her; she was his wife now, it was time he got over his difficulty around cute girls once and for all.

Once last kiss, and she lifted up off of him, siting up with a crafty smile, ears twitching a little as she started to squirm her way down his body, her husband blushing beneath her. Her tail brushed down his clothed leg, pressing firmly into him as her hands slid down beneath her toward the band of his pants. She wanted them off as quickly as possible, and made little effort to hide her display. “I hope you're ready,” she said, a little cocky about what she was about to do, something she'd wanted to do for him for quite some time. 

“What are you doing?” Erhard asked as if he didn't know, as if he wasn't watching her atop him, slipping her hands down his pants and dragging her feline tongue along her lips, leaving them wet as she scooted her butt down along his legs. He didn't stop her of course; he did want this plenty as well, even if he lacked the push to initiate it himself.

Her smile only grew wider as she pulled his pants down, taking his underclothes with him to expose his rigid cock. She loved him enough to wait to see it, but they were married now, and there it was, hers for life. She wanted it, and she could finally have it. “Oh, you know,” she teased, gripping his base and pumping it, scholarly curiosity dictating the odd, inconsistent grip and odd way she moved her hand. She'd never touched one before, both of them virgins out of their element, even if one was much better at hiding it than the other. She wanted to get a good idea of how a penis felt in her hands, how to work it over properly, before doing anything else. One sense at a time.

The mere touch alone was enough to make him shiver, and he knew she had much more in mind for him than just giving him a handjob; what a waste of a wedding night that would have been. “Rosalie,” he moaned softly, and though he was incredibly nervous about every last bit of what they were about to do, he still tried, albeit a little forcefully, to ease his body up. He couldn't be tense through his first time, and it was worth pushing himself into comfort if it meant not gritting his teeth through the whole thing.

She studied him intently with her fingers, experimenting a little with grip and pace, finding what worked best both to her sense of touch and to his reactions, but one she had it, she kept it there, a steady pace to stroke his cock to as she slowly leaned forward, lips parting in preparation and readiness. This was it, and she was confident that this would go well. Even if much of that confidence was reinforced by and large by telling herself that she had it. Whatever it took, she did it, and bluffed certainty backed up by general cockiness was better than none at all.

The first lick to her husband's cock was an odd experience for both of them. For Erhard, it was something other than a hand, wet and strange-feeling, pressed to his head, that for all of its oddness felt wonderful. For Rosalie, it was a rush of odd flavour, of something unique and new that she was thankfully left wanting more of in an eager big to understand. A few more licks made his knees tighten, not out of nervousness but out of arousal, as the Hyur looked down at his bride, half-lidded red eyes staring back up at him lovingly, but a glimmer of arousal and humour lingered behind her adoration. He was used to it; though she looked like a gentle and quiet girl, she was oftentimes anything but, and he rather liked that in her. Almost enough to marry her, maybe.

Her lips brushed against his length a few times before she took it into her mouth, wrapping the soft flesh around his cock and pushing down a little. They moaned in unison, Erhard from the sudden feeling of his cock being enveloped by something wet and hot and eager to pleasure him in ways he'd never known before, and Rosalie because his taste was a little stronger this way, and she was rapidly finding it more and more appealing to her palette, like something she wanted to taste more of.

Calling out her name again, a little louder this time, Erhard ran fingers through his lover's hair, moaning as she started to bob her head up and down, pressing deeper as her lips and hand worked in concert to tend to his cock. It wasn't anything sophisticated--not that he knew a good blowjob technique from a great one--but she was quick to pick up the basics of both the motion and how to accommodate it to his peculiarities, making him louder and needier with every suck. He had to admit, there certainly didn't seem any better way to overcome his nerves than to watch Rosalie sucking his cock; if she was willing to not only marry him, but to open their wedding night by going down on him, what on earth was he doing holding back? There was nothing at all to be afraid of here, and it was time he accepted that.

She kept it slow to begin with, but had little intention of keeping it there the whole time. Her cockiness was really starting to shine through as she watched him come undone before her, moaning and caressing her hair, the occasional scratch behind her ears that she hated to admit she liked, but which she couldn't lie about to him. He was finally opening up for her, developing something almost resembling courage and certainty, and she wanted to build him up further, give him as much as she could. For what she wanted, what she'd always imagined their marriage night being, she needed him fully coaxed from his shell, the last bastion of uncertainty shattered so that she was free to descend upon him and thoroughly enjoy the best night of her life, the logical way to cap off the best day of the same.

It didn't take long to speed things up, confident about her ability to make him eat out of her hand and eager to know what faster felt like. This was rapidly becoming as much an expression of her love as it was a bit of a test of herself and the entire concept of a blowjob, finding out what she liked and how to pull it off. The Miqo'te mage couldn't help but be curious and eager to learn, owing to her very scholarly nature and the pursuit of knowledge in all aspects, and certainly her own husband was a topic she ought to have a total grasp on, to be the expert of the field in. A long-term goal, but one she could wrap up 'make Erhard cum in her mouth' into a broader cause for.

Her head moved faster, hand matching the pace. She had to admit, she felt a little intimidated staring up his body toward him, lying with his head on the pillow, eyes refusing to move from her. It was almost reverent, the way he looked at her. Pure love tinged with need and growing lust, the desire for as much of her as he could possibly get. She'd seen it before, but never had it been so intense and forward, and she couldn't have been happier to see it so strong. The perfect day led into what was shaping up to be the perfect night, the sun setting outside their window and casting gorgeous, pale orange into the room, catching her hair and giving it a slight edge of colour that made her look perfect to Erhard, as if she wasn't already perfect in his eyes.

His hands dug into the bed as she grew even more intense very suddenly, stroking his base as she took down even more, her wet heat enveloping his cock as she bobbed quickly, leaving his shaft wet and incredibly pleasured. “More,” he moaned, her name slipping out of his lips once again, this time ragged and expressing far more than merely adoration. It was tinged with lust and need, and her cheeks grow rosier as she watched him unfurl into something much more open, shame and nerves leaving him, replaced with need and desire. Acceptance. Courage.

Leaving the bed, his hips started to roll, meeting her motions perfectly, encouraging his wife into something quicker and more eager. She sucked his cock with a clear goal in mind and he devoted his efforts fully toward helping her fulfill that desire, knowing he was close and finally ready to get heavy, with her soft lips forming a tight seal around his shaft that tugged on his throbbing head a little with every drag upward. It was a vacuum he was more than glad to fill when one last jerk of his shaft led to him emptying himself into her thirsty mouth, a ragged groan sounding out as after one final push he fell limp against the bed, flooding her mouth with thick, salty seed that she was more than eager to swallow down every drop of, the Miqo'te moaning as she felt the rush upon her tongue.

“That was better than I expected,” she admitted, purring as his hand settled behind her ear, fingernails gently scratching behind them in a way that made them twitch, cheeks only growing pinker as she looked longingly up at him, swallowing down the last remaining drops of his seed. “But not as good as it's going to get.” Her smile was crooked and cocky, but he was used to it. Still, she wasn't in much hurry, enjoying what satisfaction her hunger had already experienced. A few kisses to the quivering tip of his still rigid cock helped tease him back into readiness once his breath had returned.

“I'm ready,” he said, and she was surprised by the confidence and certainty behind it. He was being serious; she could see it in his eyes, and it made her so happy. Crawling up his body, she purred even louder, hands running up along the toned chest beneath his shirt as his cock dragged up along her body. Once her touch reached his jawline she pulled them away entirely, occupying his neck instead with her lips as she hurriedly worked her panties down. So much for not being in a hurry; seeing him so ready and eager for sex did things to her, threw her into a frenzy of eagerness. Arousal had been second to getting him to cum, but with that accomplishment now behind her she realized just how badly she wanted it herself; it was unbearable, and she was upon him like a needy animal. “I love you, Rosalie,” he said as her hands shifted back to in front of her, quickly seized by him into a tight grip. “I just want you to know that. There's nobody else I want to do this with.”

“Of course not; I'm gorgeous,” she joked, holding tightly onto his hands as she positioned herself comfortably atop his lap, his cock rubbing along her inner thigh and her mound, every little brush of hot flesh against her folds electric, making her tingle and shudder. Every fumble made her want it more, but in her stubbornness she only got sloppier and less precise, a vicious cycle that seemed to know no end until luck kicked in, or perhaps the intervention of something divine wanting them to have their tender first time together under the best of terms. “But I love you too,” she noted as his head pressed between her puffy labia, and she took in a sharp breath in preparation for what was to come.

The Sunseeker had expected something pretty rough and painful, but she got was much lighter than she expected. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to be certain, but it wasn't blinding, white-hot agony like she'd nervously expected it to be, and what tinge of pain there was certainly seemed worth it given the warmth of her husband's cock inside of her, the tenderness of his fingers threaded through hers. She sat poised on his lap, sinking slowly down, taking him deeper into her knowing full well what she was getting into, but knowing just as well that the only way to overcome her initial deflowering was to just take it. Paradise was sure to follow and she wanted to find it no matter the cost after how far they'd already come.

With a whimper, she pressed down all the way, his cock hilted inside of her as she sat fully in his lap, leaned forward and biting her lip, her turn to feel a little in over her head, but she was determined. It helped that now in full supportive and certain mode, his words were encouraging. “You've handled worse,” he joked, craning his head up to peck at her jawline. “And you can go as slow as you need to. The only thing that matters to me is that you're here with me and that we're doing this. I can wait as long as it takes for you to be okay to do it.” He'd spent so long holding off on it that if she needed a moment, he was more than willing to reciprocate. Especially with her holding tightly onto his hands, all that cockiness gone and replaced with honest, bare emotion. It didn't matter what she showed him, just that it was her; that was the truly beautiful part.

The fact it was a slender, downright adorable Miqo'te sitting on his dick was nearly a fringe benefit.

But she was stubborn, and while she understood his support clearly, she decided to take it and use it to drive her. Drawing in a sharp breath, she moved up, feeling a sudden hollowness without his thick length to fill her prepared, looser pussy. When she came back down, that emptiness was lovingly assuaged by him once again, and this time it seemed much less daunting. Another rock upward and back down, and she found herself moaning. Her grip grew tighter, but not because she was in pain; that sensation was fading quicker and quicker with every motion. No, this was out of passion, out of love and desire. She had the drive needed to press on and she was going to make every second they had count, even if there was no limit to how long they could remain in this blissful state.

The sight of Rosalie determined and moving atop him was the most breathtaking thing Erhard had ever witnessed, and he was eager to help, slowly rocking upward into her in return. Their grip on each others' hands slowly broke apart, her pressing down into his chest for balance as she leaned forward, while his moved toward her hips, gripping them and helping to guide her atop him, fingers cheekily digging into her rear for a little extra grip, but mostly just to enjoy a nice, firm hold of her ass. A hold that made her blush and laugh a little; he had gone from nervously clinging to his virginity to a little playful and forward in short order, and she hoped there was more to her dragoon lover as a sexual creature yet to be coaxed out.

Her head rolled back as she let out another, louder moan, steadily moving faster in the exact same way she had with her blowjob, a consistent progression driven by her increasing comfort and readiness. But this time there was more than her sense of taste to be thrilled; her entire body seemed to tingle as she rode him, pleasure like her fingers had never given her before. Not only thicker and reaching deeper into her, but also warm, with his firm and protective body there to press against, loving eyes looking up at her, words of encouragement, heavy grunts and quick breaths. All her senses lit up magically, and there seemed no restraint to how quickly she pushed things harder.

Not that Erhard minded. Her velvety pussy felt incredible around his dick, and the faster it moved, the more sweet, wet friction he felt, the more he moved up into her in turn. His grip grew tighter to go along with it, and his only goal was to find release, mutual and intense satisfaction, to fill his bride up with her first creampie, but certainly not the last of the night, let alone their lives. There was admittedly a little regret that he'd gone this long without indulging, but it was a distant thought in comparison to the all-consuming adoration he had for Rosalie, only strengthened by what was going on before him, the feeling and the sight and the sweet sounds of her pleasure that mingled adoringly with his own.

It may have seemed almost blasphemous to think for the mage, but Rosalie felt that this was the true magic, and she embraced it eagerly. Passion and sensation like she never knew before, every brush of fingertips against her skin electrifying. There was nothing like this is any realm, true paradise found in the lap of the man she loved, and she wanted as much of it as she could. There was no longer even the pretense of wanting to learn about it; the greedy desire for more was driven by a want for the pleasure crashing down upon her in waves of sweet nirvana and little else. Nothing intellectual, just emotional. Raw, reckless emotion that mattered more than anything else in the world.

It was no surprise when two virgins reached their peaks together so quickly, but they nonetheless embraced the rush of pleasure crashing down onto him, knowing what they were in for and only glad they faced it together. Rosalie was technically first, more sensitive from not having gotten off already and from being the one stretched out and neediest. This fire was brilliant and pure, brilliant orange like the rays of dying sunlight coming down upon her, lighting her nerves up in breathtaking flame as she moved quickly and frantically atop him, losing her finer control but finding bliss in the reckless abandon, in being free and unfettered. Her slick inner walls clenched down needily around Erhard's cock, trying to draw his release from him so that she could feel the best of his warmth inside of her.

How could he refuse his wife's plea? Grunting, he bucked forward, up into her velvety hole one last time, her name on his lips yet again as he came. It was just as plentiful and heavy as the first time, his seed spreading through her with its sticky, liquid warmth, making the two of them shudder as her walls tightened and pulsated around him again in appreciation of his eager offering.

She slumped down breathless atop her husband, lips lazily against his as she purred. After that, she felt she deserved a break, and Erhard agreed completely. Releasing her hips, he wrapped his arms around her, holding his bride firmly as they exchanged more sweetness and sap in the wake of their release, no longer virgins. They'd taken the plunge, and neither of them had even the semblance of a regret about the matter. It had gone perfectly, and was bound to only get even better as they got a better handle on what to do, which would most assuredly be what their honeymoon would consist of. Neither of them had much of a complaint about that.


End file.
